Ironically Together
by Kayaz
Summary: Advent Children ONESHOT YazooxCloud. What if after the final attack Yazoo remained and Cloud brought him home. How will someone who was always led by Kadaj deal with his enemy alone? YAOI LEMON R&R.


Okay, since I see everyone doing this with Kadaj I decided to do one with Yazoo instead but I plan on having other changes in it. I don't know any other part in Advent children where I could get them together, so this seemed the ideal spot to do it and although others use it, I'm using the scene too P

One-shot

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters nor do I make money off of it. For Fans by fans.

Warnings: Almost PWP, M/M, YAOI (duh), Lemon.

"Let's return, together…" The gun blade clattered as it was released from its owners hand and dropped to the ground.

"Let's play…together…" The body was weak as they wavered on the roof, a light wind blowing. Cloud stood, slightly unsteady from the blow that Velvet Nightmare dealt him just moments ago before he dragged his buster blade up with him, turning with dramatic slowness then began to proceed forward in a steadily increasing run, dragging the blade until he lifted it and came, with an explosion, in contact with the two silver haired men that remained. Smoke and dust cleared the little bits of flame lingering, blowing out in the wind. Cloud sat up, shaking his head slightly and glanced about, seeing only one other form remaining from the final attack. They were still but the small and slow rise of their back indicated they were alive but barely.

Cloud slid over, ignoring the screaming protests of his aching body and pierced shoulder, until he was at the young mans side. He flipped him over and pushed the long strands of silver hair away from their face to see the pained but unconscious features. He debated, only briefly, about killing him for good but something in his mind screamed out for him to stop, which he did. Grunting he rose, retrieving his sword and placing it back on the awkward sheath on his back before returning to quickly hoist the still form into his strong arms, the muscles built from years of training using his own heavy blade. Although not really heavy he still struggled with carrying his fallen enemy with his weak and tired body. He had to get Yazoo somewhere where he wouldn't be found. He knew no one with whom he could trust to watch over the silver haired youth so he decided he'd take care of him himself. He really thought the only reason he was saving this person was because he felt pity for him. He had failed in his mission and now both of his brothers were gone from his life. Maybe he could start a new life where he didn't have to try to revive Sephiroth or 'mother' and destroy the planet.

The only thing he ever remembered hearing said from him wasn't words but little '_hmph_'s through each fight, almost as if he would laugh but didn't, he would only smirk in such a devious way that made him look almost feminine yet very…how would Cloud say it…sexy.

He brought him back to his bike, and seating him in front of himself he drove off to a near by house that was old and abandoned like many others, that he stayed often when he wanted to be alone and no one would find him. Hauling the unconscious brat inside, he tossed him lightly onto the old bed, the stiff mattress creaking under the new weight. Quickly he retrieved a healing potion, giving it to the silver haired youth until his breathing was evened out and he was sleeping. Cloud then tied his hands behind his back, not too tightly to cut off circulation or wake him but tight enough so he couldn't get free. Cloud then lid himself down, letting his eyes close but didn't intend to sleep but failed miserably. He woke with a start when a thump came from near the bed. On the ground was the silver haired young man, hands tugging at the rope on his wrists behind his back. His hips lifted in the air as he pulled his knees bellow him then sat up, eyes coming to lie on the blonde man now standing before him. A growl left the dry lips as the cat like eyes came up to rest on Clouds'.

"Untie me."

"No." Cloud said firmly, foot swinging out and kicking the male in the chest so he fell back into a full sitting position against the bedside. Cloud crouched down so he was eye level with him. "So don't try to fight me. Your brothers are dead," His face seemed to grow cold but still showed some remorse showed on his pale features and Cloud continued, "but I kept you alive. Do you still intend on completing your mission when you'd be doing it alone? With no one to neither help you nor comfort you?"

He shook his head after sometime of silence, face looking to the ground. Cloud nodded but he didn't really trust it since it seemed way too easy. "What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?" He said, spitting, the wet liquid splashing against Clouds' cheek. Cloud just wiped it off on the backside of his arm, glaring. "But since you asked, it's Yazoo." His smirk was sly but Cloud knew he wasn't lying, didn't know why but he could just tell then.

"I already know who you are, brother." Yazoo sneered and attempted to shift so he could stand but with a simple push Cloud had him sitting again and Yazoo made one of his little 'humph' sounds which made Cloud smirk. "What?"

"Nothing. It seems rare to hear you speak since you never spoke around me."

"I never was given reason to so don't feel so honoured." Yazoo snarled, obviously holding a grudge which didn't surprise Cloud but the amount of emotion shown did. He had the impression that Yazoo wouldn't talk unless talked to or someone he cared for (Mother or his brothers) was insulted. Otherwise he was the observer and protector when his skills were required then he would kill. He seemed heartless in the heat of battle with a skillful elegance and grace to each movement and shot that he was just a deadly beauty. His long strands of hair never seemed to bother him when they fell across his face, nor when his larger brother moved in the way. He'd just move to make things more convenient for himself and make it look as if nothing had bothered him in the first place.

"Are you going to untie me yet, brother?"

Cloud was brought out of his little reverie and stared at the other sitting bellow him. "No because you'll just try to escape."

"I have no weapon and you have yours. I doubt I'll get very far." Said Yazoo, voice emotionless but his face held a look of wonder, maybe contemplation. Yazoo shifted, rocking his body up once his feet were under him and fell forward against Cloud making him loose balance from his crouching position. Cloud landed with Yazoo against him, Yazoos' face pressing to Clouds' chest. Yazoo turned his head, parting his lips and then sunk his teeth into the flesh of Clouds' chest, catching his left nipple through the worn out fabric.

"Ouch…shit!" Cloud swore, knocking Yazoo off him, rubbing his abused flesh while glaring heatedly at the silver haired person now grinning at him. Cloud almost lost it, wanting to punch his lights out but held back, getting to his feet and going to the window, opening it and letting the breeze fly though the stuffy room. He turned back to see Yazoo standing but going no where. He watched Cloud with mild interest, almost as if he was seeing if Cloud was worth the effort to try to escape but Yazoo seemed to decide to stay put. He sat himself back down on the end of the bed, blowing a strand of hair away from his eyes although his hair always seemed to fall back.

Cloud sighed which seemed to draw Yazoo's attention back to him. "What's wrong? Tired?" Cloud ignored the sarcasm.

"Yeah, just a bit. My muscles ache from the fights and hulling your heavy weight around."

"I didn't ask for that and besides…I'm not that heavy."

"What are you? Conceited?"

"Maybe." Cloud snorted, heaving himself into the chair near the window, slumping into it although it was slightly uncomfortable. Yazoo raised a thin eyebrow.

"Going to sleep while the enemy is in the room?"

"No, not likely. Especially not, if you keep talking." Yazoo laughed softly, falling back onto the mattress. Cloud looked over. The first time he heard him actually laugh and it sounded so innocent…_deceiving_. Cloud found himself waking up again but in darkness. He sat up quickly, startled that he fell asleep again and then he remembered Yazoo. Where was he!

Yazoo was currently missing from the cozy little room he had slept in, on such a comfy chair with a heated fire and music playing in the background. HA! He only wished. Cloud left the old room, hurrying down the hall, ignoring the creaking of the wooden floors and the groans from the steps as he went downstairs to find Yazoo flopped face first on the couch that was torn and on the verge of breaking yet was the most comfortable furniture in the room. Yazoos' head immediately lifted; face turning and eyes narrowing to slits as he spotted Cloud who was frowning at him.

"Thought I'd leave?" Yazoo said teasingly, then turned to lay his head back down.

"Yes, actually that is exactly what I thought."

"Would you actually hunt me down?"

"I might not have had a choice if you decided to cause such havoc again." Yazoo shrugged. Cloud took out his pocket knife since it was more convenient than his sword which was in the front hall; he walked to Yazoo and cut the ropes binding his wrists. Yazoo sat up, pulling his hands in front of him and looked at Cloud questioningly.

"I doubt now that you'll go anywhere." Yazoo shrugged, shifting so he could lie down on his back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 weeks went by and the two had lived together in a sort of I'll-put-up-with-you-if-I-have-to sort of attitude although in reality they didn't really mind the others company. Yazoo had spoken less in those two weeks than he had on the first day there. Cloud didn't complain and even when he left the house Yazoo hadn't tried to escape, returning each day to find him doing some form of chore which Yazoo reasoned that was like training since he had no weapon to practice with.

Cloud came in this time to find Yazoo naked, and sprawled out on the ground, panting. Yazoos' head lifted slightly to see Cloud standing at his feet. "What are you doing?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Responded Cloud in a slightly amused tone. Yazoo smirked.

"It is way too hot and I've been busy all day with cleaning this stupid place."

"I never said you had to." Cloud said, a familiar phrase often retorted back and forth. It was hot and Cloud could feel himself sweating but he wasn't planning on stripping.

"It helps."

"Helps?"

"Yeah…To keep my mind off of other...things."

"Like?"

"Can't you guess? Killing, escaping, going slowly insane." Cloud grinned.

"But must you lay there skin naked?"

"No but I'm too hot to wear anything and everything I have, part of which you've leant me, is hanging outside drying." Yazoo tried to reason but Cloud just shook his head and left the room.

"Just take a shower." He called back. The shower water was always cold and they couldn't really afford to fix it since Cloud didn't make enough money with his deliveries but he could afford to buy them food and other needed accessories. Cloud took his own advice and had a shower, making Yazoo wait if he planned on having a shower himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time he found Yazoo naked was returning home late to find Yazoo naked in his bed, sleeping. Cloud didn't know what to think of it, the blush beginning to rise and heat his cheeks. Yazoos' sex appeal was beginning to have an effect on him and Cloud wasn't sure how to handle it. He had never truly had an attraction for other men let alone let one sleep in his bed so he decided one of those two wouldn't change. He walked over, grabbing Yazoo around the waist and dragging him off the bed with a thump onto the floor. Yazoo woke, groaning, hands coming to massage his ass, which now felt bruised from landing awkwardly thanks to Cloud, who just shrugged.

"Out." Yazoo got up, and with out a, word left, his only emotion showing was the door being slammed behind him as he went to his room. Cloud sighed, stripping down to his boxers but they still felt tight due to his new erection thanks to his silver haired spoiled brat. He went into the bathroom, removing the only article remaining on him and stroked himself to a full erection before becoming more urgent with his strokes and coming over his hands and the floor. He cleaned up; wiping his body clean with a towel and pulling his boxers back on before slipping into bed and slept.

He awoke early morning, the suns' rays just peaking over the horizon in the distance, to the weight of another pressing onto him. He opened his clear blue eyes to see the familiar cat like eyes staring at him, and then narrowing to slits.

"You gonna get up?"

"Why should I?" He said, trying to roll over and failing.

"Because I'm bored." Yazoo stated, his voice cold but facial expression slightly soft. "Get up."

"No. You don't rule me."

"And neither you to me. But I do all the work here-"

"No you don't. You do what you do of your own accord while I actually have a job that I get paid for." Cloud cut in, sighing and trying to shift so that Yazoos' groin wasn't over his own which was becoming aroused. Yazoo seemed to notice as he shifted, grinding his hips down through the blankets against Cloud, a smile gracing his lips. "Get off me!" Cloud shouted, grabbing Yazoo by his bare shoulders, nails digging into soft flesh and throwing him off.

Yazoo looked offended yet somehow satisfied at the same time, if possible. Getting up, and dusting off his gray and baggy pants that he wore to sleep in, he left the room with a little 'humph'. Cloud forced himself out of the comforts of his sheets to relieve himself of the ache between his legs, it being far too early in the morning for an erection. He showered, and then headed downstairs for breakfast. He ate quietly, wondering faintly where Yazoo had wondered off to. The next three days were spent in quiet as Cloud had the house to himself when he wasn't working as Yazoo had disappeared. Cloud had been debating if he should find him but that little voice in the back of his mind nagged at him to leave Yazoo be. If Yazoo was gone and didn't wish to return then he had no need to chase after him, only if Yazoo decided to harm someone. Cloud couldn't help but find himself dreaming about the beauty and waking up with the now familiar ache between his legs and knew it had been too long since he'd had sex. But what bothered him, at least his insecure side, was that it was all caused by a male, and his ex-enemy to make it worse.

Finally, 9 days later he took his motorbike out and left in search of the silver haired clone. He traveled through Midgar and places near for him but never found him or any trace of him. Why was he so attracted to him? Was it because his sex life wasn't as good as it use to be or was it Yazoo's personal sex appeal that attracted him? Had he fallen in love with him? Cloud wasn't sure. Love was a big thing for him and he didn't want to treat it lightly. After 4 days of traveling he finally returned home to find Yazoo sleeping in his bed.

"Yazoo…"Cloud growled and again, dragged him out of his bed. Yazoo growled but rose and gripping Cloud, he turned and pushed Cloud onto the bed and Cloud became suddenly aware that his pants were too tight for him and the ache too strong. He hadn't realized how long he had actually remained standing there and watched Yazoo sleep, the rise and fall of his chest, the soft features so relaxed…it was maddeningly arousing.

Yazoo, at first, kissed him gently, molding their lips together, then more daringly, pressed harder, tongue coming out to lap and wet Clouds' lips before gaining entry with moans from both males. Breaking the kiss for air the two stared at each other, lust evident in their flushed expressions. Cloud tangled his fingers in long silver strands and pulled their lips together once again in another rough and passionate kiss while Yazoos' hands lifted Clouds' shirt and massaged his chest. Parting briefly to remove Clouds' shirt, Yazoo then returned to kissing Cloud, moving down to suck, lick and nip at the tender flesh of his neck while his hands found twin nubs, pinching them softly then more rough, alternating between massaging then harsh pinching with his nails. Clouds' body arched up into the touches, grinding their clothed erections together and moaning in unison.

Cloud pushed Yazoo up, indicating for him to straddle his hips which Yazoo did without question. Clouds hand ran up and down his leather covered chest before undoing the zipper, listening to the wonderful sound as it revealed pale yet smooth skin bellow. He removed the coat, then ran his hands across the firm and lightly muscled chest enjoying the moans he invoked. He then undid the pants and Yazoo lifted his body up and shifted so they could be pulled off, then they removed Clouds' pants (underwear too P) so both were naked. Cloud dragged his hands up and down Yazoos' chest, feeling as he breathed deeply, arching more when they flickered across his sensitive nipples. Yazoo grasped those teasing hands and guided them downwards to his leaking erection and made Cloud wrap his hands around. With a hiss Yazoo bucked into the firm strokes that Cloud made, jerking his hips into the hands yet also into the hot body bellow him. Yazoo slid his hands up Clouds' body, then one returned to cover Clouds' hands, encouragingly while the other played at his face, slipping three fingers into the hot and wet mouth, letting Cloud make them nice and wet with the swift swirls of his talented tongue.

Yazoo moaned, bucking further, and enjoying the moans he also received from bellow. He felt that his fingers were slick enough and as he removed them, Cloud removed his hands, shifting so Yazoo knelt between his now spread legs. Yazoo rimmed him a bit before beginning to finger fuck him, suddenly pushing two fingers in which made Cloud yelp but he quickly adjusted as they hit his prostate. A third entered and Cloud bucked almost wildly at the pleasure. Yazoo withdrew his fingers then with what saliva was left and precum he lubed himself and slowly entered Cloud and didn't pause until he was fully within the tight cavern that was Clouds' hot and wanton body. He waited only briefly for him to adjust but Cloud was more than ready, actually very impatient so he bucked up into Yazoo almost making him loose balance.

Yazoo smiled and slowly began to move, pulling back and then thrusting back in to the hilt. He quickly found a set rhythm that was fast and hard but stroked the prostate each time but on a slightly different angle. Moans filled the room and the temperature seemed to rise although it hadn't. As they neared climax Yazoo began to stroke Clouds' pulsing cock and they both seemed to loose it, bucking, ramming, stroking frantically as their climax's rushed closer. With a deep groan Cloud came over Yazoos' chest and their sweaty stomachs'. The tightness surrounding him along with the extra clamping of muscles brought Yazoo over the edge shortly after and he spent himself within Clouds' throbbing body. He collapsed on top, both panting and basking in the after pleasures of climax, hugging each other close and breathing in the others' hot scent. Yazoo pulled out and lay beside Cloud, smiling as he ran his fingers through the damp blonde hair. Together they slept in the exhaustion that took them from the rough hot sex and it was in their dreams that the realism of their situation truly sunk in.

They actually had fallen in love with each other as ironic as it can for two enemies to love each other.

Fin.

Blah, there you go…this is what I do in my spare time when I'm too lazy to work on my other fics. P. Please read and review. I like comments as foolish as that sounds. I don't want this story to be a complete waste of time…although it might be…


End file.
